For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-169806 (Claim 1, FIG. 1) discloses a vehicle body bottom structure including left and right side sills that extend in a longitudinal direction with respect to a vehicle body along vehicle-widthwise outer end parts of the vehicle body, the structure being characterized by including: a dashboard cross member (dash cross member) that is coupled to each of front ends of the left and right side sills and extend in a vehicle widthwise direction; and an outrigger that is connected to each of rear ends of front side frames, is coupled to each of the front ends of the left and tight side sills, and extends in the vehicle widthwise direction, characterized in that a dashboard lower (dash lower panel) having wheel house parts (wheel arch-shaped parts) is sandwiched between and joined to the dash board cross member and the outrigger. This structure reduces the amount of retraction of the dashboard lower upon application of a narrow offset collision load.